The Legends of Skyrim
by Shaneman17
Summary: A Dragonborn, a Nightingale, an Archmage, the Harbinger and the Listener walk into a cave. Sounds like a bad joke doesn't it? When the five adventures find an ancient artifact that transports them to Runeterra. As expected, chaos will be unavoidable. Now our heroes will have to not only survive, but find a way home. Yet a familiar threat lurks in the shadows.
**Wow, third new story in a row. I get the feeling I'm going to run myself into the ground if keep this up. It's also been a long time since I last up dated Cops and Robbers. I ll work on that next, but first the first chapter of this story.**

 **Look at it like this, the dragonborn could never really run four different organizations (Companions, College of Winterhold, Thieves Guild, and Dark brotherhood), not to mention the roles can counter each other. That's where this story diverges. I am creating a group of 5 childhood friends, and our dear dragonborn is what lead them and kept them together.**

 **Anyways, lets get started shall we?  
**

**Chapter 1: Happy Reunion.**

"Die!" the bandit screamed as he attempted to cut my head off.

I gave a sigh as I blocked his clumsy strike with my own blade. Not giving him any time to recover, I pushed his blade to the side and ran him through. He gave a cry of pain before going limp and falling off my blade. His body joined the rest of his fallen brothers in oblivion.

Reaching into a hidden pocket, I pulled out a cloth and began to wipe the blood off the blade. My sword was flawless steel that curved in near the base and then flared back out and became straight only to come to a point. Ancient ruins were engraved along the middle of the blade. At the hilt was the seal of Akatosh with two blade lockers hutted out from the side. **(Sword of Ancient Tongues mod.)**

I sheathed my sword and made sure none of their blood was on my dragon scale armor. Thanks to a few personnel touches, the scales were dyed black and the metal looked like polished gold. After checking myself over, I found a nearby log by the entrance to the cave.

Getting myself comfortable, I took off my helmet, giving the world a full view of my face. My black hair falling to just pat my ears. My lightly tanned skin mostly flawless except for a small horizontal scar under my left eye. Finally my shining yellow eyes were given an unobstructed view of the world.

I sat there for a good thirty minutes just waiting. "By the divines, I hate waiting." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes trying to fight off sleep. It didn't help that the warm sun felt nice and the singing of the birds seemed to try to lull me to sleep. "They should be here by now. I they say I'm the one whose always late." I said with an eye roll.

"That's because you usually are, Draco."

I whirled around to find the owner of the voice. I forced my hand away from the hilt of my sword when I saw a black clad figure standing in the shadows. He was an inch or so taller than me, had a narrow face, brown hair slightly shorter than mine, sharp green eyes and the unmistakably elfin ears. He had a well made and strange looking black bow on his back and a black sword with a bird emblem on the hilt sitting on his hip.

A smile came to face when I saw him. "Araon! You damn high elf, been to long!" I opened my arms up for a hug and walked towards him.

I was stopped when he put his hand on my chest to keep me back. "No hugs, last time you did that you nearly crushed my ribs." His own smile appeared on his face. "But it is good to see you Draco. The others shouldn't be too far behind. In fact the twins just arrived."

I stepped back to give him some room. "What? That your nightingale senses telling you that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You incompetent brute!" a man's voice said from the woods.

"At least I'm not a weakling!" a gruff yet still feminine voice said.

"No, I could hear the sibling love as soon as they got near." Araon said with a chuckle.

Two more people stepped, well more stumbled out of the woods. The First was a stocky man the same height as me with short blonde hair and analytical blue eyes. He wore the robes of an Archmage and had a light blue stone mask hanging from his hip. The only thing he carried was a golden staff with a green orb floating at the top.

The same couldn't be said for the second person to stumble out behind the man. She had the same build of the man, but had a smaller more feminine face to fit her gender. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes as the man yet her hair were longer and in a pony tail while her eyes were almost wild. She even had three faded scars running down her right cheek. She wore the armor that was well known to be used by the more elite members of the companions, also a small silver ring sat on her left hand with a wolf head carved on the front. On her back was a large round metal shield with a dragon head carved into the front. Underneath that sat the infamous axe, Wuuthrad.

"Glad to see you two finally got here, you didn't sight see again did you?" I called out to the two.

"Tilria got us lost, again." The man said while shooting a glare at his sister.

"For the last time Aldiik, it was your fault last time! You're the one who wanted to look for some lost _magic_ book!" She responded, almost spitting out the word magic as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

I just decided to tune their arguing out, though another smile crept onto my face. Those two had always been like that. Araon and I always joked that the twins were embodiments of the conflict between might and magic. I was brought out of my musing when a cold feeling washed over me.

I quickly spun around, only to see nothing there.

"Almost had me there. I must be getting rusty." A silky and very feminine voice said from right next to me.

"Nah, I just know you Erisa." I said turning to face the women. Her skin was a rich brown that looked like chocolate, and her long silky black hair flowed down to her upper back, with a few strands hanging in front of her gorgeous face. Her eyes were a deep purple that seemed to draw you in. Over all the picture of beauty, until you saw the lethality hidden in those beautiful eyes. Her attire certainly helped add to the danger. Black and red leather gloves, pants and boots. On her torso, however was black metal armor with red highlights and black glossy chain mail underneath. If she had any weapons on her, I couldn't see it.

"Got to say, I'm surprised you made it, thought your duties would have gotten in the way." Araon said from my left.

She gave a small shrug, before for flashing him a dazzling smile. "It not as taxing as you would think to run the brotherhood; it manages itself most of the time. My brothers and sisters have gotten quite good at finding contracts without my assistants."

Tilria and Aldiik finally took a break from their arguing long enough to notice Erisa's arrival. They both came over with smiles on their faces and each gave Erisa a hug. Despite her profession, Erisa had always been the sweetest of our little group, that sweetness was only matched by her ruthlessness when some when hurt someone she cared about.

"As much as I love our little get togethers," Aldiik while turning to face me, "Draco, what trouble are you tring to get us into this time?" he asked while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What? Can't a man just get his family together and simply enjoy their company?" I asked.

Everyone's response was to shoot me stares full of distrust.

My shoulder slumped when I knew they didn't buy my excuse. "Fine, I got bored one day and decided to explore the Apocrypha, still hate the tentacle things though, yuck." I said with a small grimace. "Anyways, I started looking through the books when I found one I could actually read. It told about a grand temple full of knowledge on all things related to war. More specifically anything to do with powerful warriors, ancient magic, vast treasure stolen by thieves and assassins that struck fear into entire civilizations. Also a few undead beings and machines that put dwemer stuff to shame, but I thought you would be more interested in the other stuff." I paused to see their reactions.

The twins had bright smiles on their faces at the idea of ancient magic and powerful warriors. Erisa had a sweet smile while Araon had a neutral expression with intrigue shining in his eyes.

"Best of all it showed me the entrance to the temple was here in Skyrim. In the cave behind me to be exact." I said jerking a thumb over my shoulder. "Also I wasn't lying about wanting us back together. It's been to long since we got together, I mean when last time we all went on an adventure?"

"When we stopped a dragon god from destroying the world?" Araon said with a raised eyebrow. "Or maybe when we got stranded on Solthsteim? How about fighting a group of vampire lords trying to extinguish the sun? Or when_"

"Alright I get it!" I interrupted. "Any ways, what do you all say?"

After everyone gave it some thought I received four nods of agreement.

"Alright then." I turned around and putting my helmet back on my head. I felt excitement take hold of me as I felt my pupils turn to vertical slits and a small gust of flame escape my mouth.

"To adventure!" I yelled as I drew my sword and ran towards the cave entrance.

"Draco you idiot!"

…

" **FUS RO DAH!"**

With those words, the draugr death lord went flying and was impaled on one of the stalagmites surrounding us.

We had just gotten past several traps that made up most Nordic ruins. We had just entered the second to last room only for the gate to shut behind us and five draugr death lords to pop out of their sarcophaguses. Since I had just killed mine I turned around to watch my friends face theirs.

Araon pulled back on the string of his bow and an arrow seemingly made of purple energy materialized and was sent through the corpses skull, the killing, (rekilling?) the draugr. Aldiik launched a flaming ice spike that coursed with electricity, and simultaneously stabbing, burning and elcticuiting his opponent and turning it into a pile of ash. It still impressed me that the Archmage was able to both rediscover and master chaos magic. His sister on the other hand simply went to beat her adversary to death with only her shield. I couldn't find Erisa until two bound swords suddenly emerged from the front of the last remaining undead. The blue of its eyes faded and it fell to the ground and revealed our resident assassin holding the ethereal weapons.

"Can we please get this over with; you all know I hate these things." Tilria said and trying to put as much space as possible between herself and the shriveled corpses.

"Who were you calling the week one?" Aldiik said with a smirk.

His sister's response was to give a small growl. "Shut it! These things are just not natural!"

"Says the werewolf."

"Not werewolf, wolf spirited. Why do you think I have the ring." She said crossing her arms.

"Come on you two," Erisa said stepping between the two. "You can talk about this later over some sweet rolls and mead. I know the perfect place." She then got a far off look as she went into her own little day dream.

I decided to get us moving again. "Guys come on we're almost there, let's get going."

We all gathered at the large carved stone doors. With a powerful shove, the doors slowly revealed our prize.

The room was large and circular with symbols carved into the walls. One looked like a wing, another the head of a battle axe and one that looked like a single sided sword with a serpent wrapped around it. There were a few other symbols but the centerpiece was what really caught your attention. It was a giant floating blue crystal that gave off a soft hum.

"I know that's a pretty crystal and all but where are the tales of warriors!" Tilria said and throwing her arms up in the air.

"How can you possibly be this idiotic!" her brother exclaimed. "A strange crystal of no doubt magical properties is discovered and your more concerned with a few stories!

All the while I just kept staring transfixed at the crystal. The world seemed to go quiet except for faint whispers I couldn't understand. Before I realized what I was doing, I was walking towards the crystal and reaching towards its glowing surface. I could faintly make out someone yelling at me to stop.

It was too late. I had just touched its surface and was immediately felt power flood the room and a white glow brightening to the point of blindingly bright.

There was suddenly a loud roar of deafening proportions as the world went dark.

…

 **Councilor Kolminye**

I sat back with a can of Craggy Ice in the roof of the Institute. It had been a long day.

First I had to defuse a situation between the Du Couteau sisters over something no doubt trivial. Then having to keep the secret love affair between Quinn and Talon a secret from the two city states reminds me of one of those Piltover soap operas. Finally was the clean up from the destruction Veigar caused when Lulu turned his robes pink. The only bright side was that the new Master Thief kept his promise and managed to tone down Jinx's destructive antics.

I decided to come up to one of my few sanctuaries of normalcy and relax. I loved my job, but honestly it sometimes makes me reconsider ever choice I've ever made up to this point.

I gave a small sigh as the drink made its way down my throat. Leaning back and looking up at the dazzling night sky, I couldn't help but feel content.

 _Who else can say they deal with the world's most dangerous individuals on a daily basis and have say over decisions that will shape the future? No one. Now all I need I a nice strong man to whisk me away and we can spend the entire night going absolutely wi…What's that?_

It was a faint but steadily growing light in the sky. With a sound the equivalent to thunder, the light intensified and five smaller lights branched off and went in different directns and streaking across the night sky. One was a blue, one green, one orange, one blood red and the last one was a mix between bright purple, blue and bright orange.

Then all at once the lights were out of sight and heading to who knows where.

I stood there for a full minute just going over what I just saw. I quickly arrived at one conclusions on what this meant.

"This is going give me nothing but trouble."

…

 **And there's chapter one. No way those five could cause trouble, right? Oh boy.**

 **In case you didn't catch what they have since I didn't hive the names, I'll list them below:**

 **DRACO: Dragonborn/ Sword of ancient Tongues, Black dragonscale armor with gold accents**

 **ARAON: Nightingale/ Nightingale armor, bow and sword.**

 **ALDIIK: Archmage/ Archmage robes, Morokei dragon priest mask, staff of Magnus**

 **TILRIA: Harbinger of the Companions/ wolf armor but no helmet, ring of Hircine, shield of ysgramor, Wuuthrad**

 **ERISA: Listener of the Dark Brotherhood/ Ebony mail with the blue colored brotherhood red, brotherhood gloves and boots, blade of woe**

 **Just so you know I won't go crazy on mods, just something here or there. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!**


End file.
